50 Minutes
by SpiritsMelding
Summary: A set of 50 sentences pertaining to Killua and Gon's relationship. Shounen ai can be found in some of the sentences if you look hard enough.


A/N: The last set of 50 sentences about Killua and Gon. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and I hope you all enjoy this one as well.

Disclaimer: Sadly, HxH doesn't belong to me.

* * *

#01 - Walking  
Definition according to Killua: a leisure activity best enjoyed in the company of Gon and warm weather.

#02 - Waltz  
For two people who were so agile, Gon and Killua spent a surprisingly large amount of time tripping over each other the first time they tried to waltz.

#03 - Wishes  
Sometimes Killua thinks that if he wishes hard enough, he'll be able to make Gon understand his feelings without going through the embarrassing stages of confession.

#04 - Wonder  
Killua often ponders the stupidity of the "Wonders of the World," because it's painfully obvious that love is the only true wonder in the world.

#05 - Worry  
Killua worries that if Gon ever leaves him, he'll go back to being the same heartless assassin he was before the Hunter Exam; but then Gon will smile at him and everything will be right with the world.

#06 - Whimsy  
Killua didn't leave home to go around with Gon on a whim, and he was glad that at least Gon understood the type of commitment he had made.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland  
Gon sees a wasteland for the first time when Killua leaves him after the Hunter Exam; he hopes it will be the last.

#08 - Whiskey and rum  
When Killua learned that Gon already knew about alcohol and its effects on sensibility, he had to remind himself that Mito-san did run a bar and that Gon had frequently aided her in the family business.

#09 - War  
The wars at home always ended when Gon declared the mess on the floor a hazard and then dragged Killua shopping for new pillows.

#10 - Weddings  
The bride threw the garland, and it seemed to hang in the air for a moment before landing in Killua's hands; he suffered much laughter as Leorio playfully shoved Gon at him so that he was now holding his best friend _and_ the flowers.

#11 - Birthday  
Getting away from Killua long enough to buy him a cake wasn't easy, but choosing the flavor was.

#12 - Blessing  
Killua wasn't sure whether or not he should try to leave and meet up with Gon until he received his father's blessing.

#13 - Bias  
When the man sitting next to him at the arena asks who he thinks will win, Killua knows he's bias, but answers anyway, "Gon."

#14 - Burning  
Killua was skeptical the first time Gon handed him the bottle of sun screen, but he soon realized just why it was so preferable to the burns he received when he refused to try it.

#15 - Breathing  
When Killua had seen Gon after his battle with Gensuru on Greed Island he had been horrified, but Gon was still breathing, which was the important thing.

#16 - Breaking  
The first time they kissed, Killua was terrified; but since his world didn't seem to be breaking apart yet, he figured he'd try it again.

#17 - Belief  
Gon had always known he would find Ging, and now that he has, he must believe that Ging will accept Killua or all his searching will have been for nothing.

#18 - Balloon  
Life is like a balloon; fragile yet durable, light yet hard to carry, and they always go best in pairs.

#19 - Balcony  
While watching the infamous balcony scene in _Romeo and Juliet_, Killua wondered why Juliet couldn't tell that Romeo was blatantly staring at her if their "love" was so "strong."

#20 - Bane  
Most people would consider Killua a bane of life, but Gon wasn't most people.

#21 - Quiet  
It was the silent looks and ability to converse without speaking that really defined their relationship.

#22 - Quirks  
Just why Gon had to yell "First is rock! Rock! Paper! Scissors!" every time he used Jajanken was a mystery to Killua, but it wouldn't be like Gon at all to give up on it just because Killua was skeptical.

#23 - Question  
When Killua wanted to know "Why me?" Gon would ask "Who else?"

#24 - Quarrel  
"It has to be Killua," Gon told Tsezugera, and that was that.

#25 - Quitting  
Gon simply kept going after his goal - Killua had known that from the beginning, but he didn't know it applied to him as well.

#26 - Jump  
It didn't matter how high Killua jumped, Gon would always be there trying to get higher.

#27 - Jester  
Many a street jester has been subjected to Killua's hateful glare as he hurried past dragging Gon with him: it wasn't that they'd done anything wrong, they simply reminded him of a certain magician he'd rather not meet up with again.

#28 - Jousting  
Killua likes metaphors, but he doesn't think Gon would understand what he meant if he started wearing green into battles.

#29 - Jewel  
One thing Bisuke and Killua agree on is that Gon is like a diamond: rare, beautiful, and strong all rolled into one package.

#30 - Just  
When Killua was asked to describe Gon in two words, he couldn't; Gon was perfect, admirable, beautiful and so much more, so he settled on saying Gon was _just right_.

#31 - Smirk  
Killua smirked at the receptionist's expression when Gon asked for a room with a single queen sized bed.

#32 - Sorrow  
The only time Killua felt true remorse in his life was when he left Gon at the Exams without even saying goodbye.

#33 - Stupidity  
When Gon did something dumb, it was always Killua who was the first one there telling him to stop being an idiot and keep himself out of such dangerous situations.

#34 - Serenade  
Unknown to Gon and Killua, it was Kurapica who suggested that Senritsu play a love song on that night they spent in the same hotel.

#35 - Sarcasm  
Killua's sarcasm often keeps conversations from getting serious, but they don't need a serious conversation to know the extent of each other's feelings.

#36 - Sordid  
He finally gave up trying to explain why they couldn't go this way to Gon and just dragged him home the long way; hell would have to freeze over before Killua took Gon on a shortcut through the red light district.

#37 - Soliloquy  
Killua used to spend hours in the isolation chambers trying to entertain himself without talking; now he can talk all he wants, and he'll always have someone there to listen to him.

#38 - Sojourn  
Gon was glad of Killua's companionship while they traveled around together, and he made sure Killua knew it.

#39 - Share  
With all they did together, Kurapica thought that maybe Killua and Gon had learned to share a bed properly in the past few years; he was proven wrong when he woke up to a crash and a cry of "Killua!" in the middle of the night.

#40 - Solitary  
_Humans are not solitary creatures_ - he'd heard it enough that he could spit it out at any moment, but for the first time in his life, Killua thought he actually knew what it meant.

#41 - Nowhere  
Whale Island is in the middle of nowhere, but Killua thinks it makes a fine home anyway.

#42 - Neutral  
When pretty young girls come up and flirt with Gon, Killua keeps a straight face and resists the urge to say _Don't bother, he's all mine._

#43 - Nuance  
Although there were many subtle aspects to their relationship, it was undeniable that each provided the other with the type of love they had wanted for most in their childhood.

#44 - Near  
Kurapica ran into Gon one day in the marketplace while searching for another obscure item for his boss and could tell instantly by Gon's relaxed posture that Killua was somewhere nearby.

#45 - Natural  
When Gon asks Killua why he's so suspicious of everyone, Killua replies that it's only natural to be wary of strangers (he tactfully leaves out the part about him having to make up for Gon's lack of discrimination between good and bad people).

#46 - Horizon  
Killua used to compare the horizon to Gon's love: distant and unattainable - but now the only similarity is their beauty.

#47 - Valiant  
He tried valiantly to be the stern figure of authority, but when Gon looked at him with those eyes he had to relent, "Okay, fine, we can take a side trip to catch the poachers."

#48 - Virtuous  
"Fortitude" is considered a virtue, but Gon hasn't quite mastered the concept of everything in moderation, so Killua often has to remind him just how much bravery is enough before it becomes recklessness.

#49 - Victory  
Gon flashes a victory sign, and Killua responds in kind, knowing everything will be alright.

#50 - Defeat  
Killua knows that one day he will die in battle, and although he knows it's selfish, he wants Gon to die with him.


End file.
